Four Nations Academy
by ateebs
Summary: AU. About all of our favorite Avatar characters (and my favorite Avatar couple) in high school. I know, it's like "another one of those?", but I mean c'mon give a try who knows? You might like it. Rated M for safety. R and R! AzulaxKatara or Azutara


**So, this wasn't really supposed to happen, but for some reason while I was supposed to be typing a chapter for my Naruto fanfic, this came out. Well, despite the fact that this began as just a drabble I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic and don't for get to review! :)**

**Disclamer: I own nothing except maybe this character Kuzon, but I might not.**

* * *

"Hi, I'll be- Whoaaa," Kuzon started. He slipped into the tight group of three and embraced the two girls. "Heellllo ladies, welcome to the Four Nations Academy. And if I may say-" Whatever he had been asking permission so say was lost in the push that the boy of the group gave him.

"Don't touch Mai!" he yelled. Then as an afterthought, "Or my sister!" Kuzon sized up the boy. He was fairly tall and well-muscled, and that scar on his right eye spelled out danger (not literally of course). The anger flashing in his eyes wasn't a good sign either. It all spelled out a bad time for Kuzon. He was about to back off when both the bun girl and the sister turned on Scarface.

"Shut up!" they exclaimed in unison. They turned to Kuzon, who cowered. "And don't touch me!" They turned to one another in surprise, then whipped their heads away. The two obviously didn't get along very well.

"Well then," he replied, regaining some of his bravado. "Let's show you ladies around school. And you too Scarface- can I call you Scarface?"

"No!" the boy snarled, lunging for him again. Mai caught him by the arm and pulled him back as Kuzon strutted away.

"Stop being such a baby Zuko," she muttered, giving him an exasperated look. "And stop being so overprotective! I can handle myself!"

"And don't even pretend like you could protect me," Azula emphasized, putting in her two cents.

"Why are you talking?" Mai asked with a straight face, grabbing Zuko's arm to still him. Azula made a point of ignoring her and stalked off in the direction that Kuzon had gone.

"Don't let her get to you," Mai said reassuringly. Zuko shrugged off her arm.

"Whatever," he pouted masculinely . "I hate this place already."

* * *

"Alright," Kuzon said as the tour came to an end. "That said, let me just explain this academy to you all and then send you off to your classes. We have four main groups of students here, which are all named by elements. There's Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Now your group is determined by your fighting style like Fire style, Water style, Earth or Air. Marital arts is sort of our football here. However, while most students are fighters and were put into their faction by style, some are just normal students who chose a faction based on beliefs and whatnot. Also, ambiguous styles of fighting can choose their own faction. So, which-"

"Fire," the three teenagers said simultaneously. Kuzon almost laughed a the identical expressions on their faces. "Are you guys su-"

"We've been previously trained in the Fire style of martial arts," Azula cut in smoothly.

Kuzon let his gaze rake from the girl's dignified bun down to her slender legs, clearly accented by her tight jeans. She didn't look like a fighter.

"No one gave you permission to look at my body," she stated haughtily. "Or my face, for that matter. Please look at the ground while addressing me." He complied, then paused, unsure why he'd immediately looked down. There was something about this girl that compelled him to obey.

"I'll put you guys into the system then," he said. He turned to Mai. "Now your first class is going to be right here, madam."

"Well this is going to be fun," Mai said flatly, sarcasm lacing each word. "Don't make friends with girls Zuko. See you guys." Kuzon was shocked to see share a brief kiss with Zuko before entering.

"Don't make any friends with guys," Zuko yelled after her possessively.

"Stop being overprotective," Mai retorted, and went into her class, leaving Zuko to retrieve his jaw from the floor.

Kuzon shook his head. Those two hadn't even vaguely resembled a couple shrugged it off, and focused on leading the intimidating pair to their classroom. These people were obviously insane.

"And here's your classroom guys," he said, opening the door. "Hey Bumi, what's up?"

"Why hello young Kuzon, and as the kids would say 'nothing much'." Bumi threw back his head and cackled. Azula and Zuko threw each other glances that were equal parts amusement and disdain for the eccentric teacher.

"Well you have some new students here," Kuzon announced. "This is..." He furrowed his brow.

"Zuko," Zuko grunted, stepping forward into the classroom. A series of squeals went up in the room and the classroom broke out in chatter. Kuzon rolled his eyes.

"They do this every time a hot guy comes in," he informed Zuko. "I remember when I first came in-" The classroom broke out into a mixture of good-natured boos and laughter, with Kuzon at the center. He was laughing along with a couple guys when all the sound in the room just stopped.

"Hello class," Azula started, with a slightly condescending, tight-lipped smile. "I'm Azula Ozaison. Pleasure." There was a moment of absolute silence as the room as every guy, and many girls checked out the tall, painfully beautiful girl standing confidently at the head of the room.

"And she's mine!" Kuzon exclaimed, launching himself towards her to embrace her. He was met with a palm to his face, and the crowd gasped as he flew across the room back towards the door. Eyes widened at the sight of those slender arms sending the boy flying.

"C'mon Zuzu," she said sweetly. "I see two open seats right in the front. _Move_." The bespectacled boy she'd addressed scrambled out of his seat and fell onto the floor, then crawled full tilt towards a seat in the back. Zuko only had to kick the leg of his desk to send that boy packing as well.

"You may resume the lecture," Azula told Bumi with authority. He blinked. "Uh, well okay. So electrons..." Meanwhile, Kuzon peeled himself off of the floor and stood to leave.

"Azula," he whispered. She looked at him with her peripheral vision, not giving him the privilege of her turning her head towards him. He winked, undeterred. "I like it rough."

Azula sighed and rubbed her temples. She had a lot of work to do at this school.


End file.
